


Oh, your mask is slipping

by milkywaywide



Series: When you move into my airspace [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: She’s wearing red lipstick today, which he’s never seen her do.





	Oh, your mask is slipping

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Chiie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekuuu/pseuds/Chiie) for humoring me and reading this beforehand! I always appreciate your feedback even if I couldn't quite fit it in 100 words. :p

She’s wearing red lipstick today, which he’s never seen her do so _she must have something up her sleeve_ , Arima reasons.

He’s right. Eto asks him to close his eyes and he can feel her sliding the cold bullet on his lips. The lipstick smells of vanilla.

“I’ve been wondering”, she purrs, “what would it would look like if I let you cover me in kiss marks”. He catches a glimpse of himself on the mirror—she didn’t do a good job of coloring within the lines. Her request seems reasonable enough, though.

He sets fire to her pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> The only explanation for this is that I’ve been listening to way too much [Los Campesinos](https://youtu.be/RPz00pX0kMU)... Thanks for reading!


End file.
